You Would Always Be My First Love
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [XOver:SO3][AU][YuffiexAlbel]When Godo makes Yuffie marry Albel Nox, the future King of Wutai, for money, Yuffie takes a dramatic turn with her life. But then it ocmes for her to decide: maybe it isn't so bad after all.


**--  
Prologue:** Prologue  
**--**

"**Yuffie**, come upstairs please," a fake voice called to my small room upstairs. I groaned and rolled off my hard bed. The cold wood wasn't pleasant on my bare feet- it felt like the coldest ice cube. I hurried down the stairs to see what my step-mother-of-mine was calling me for.

Downstairs was the first floor of our small house. The kitchen and another room which belonged to my father (which I call Godo) and my stepmother. (who I do not have an name for her because I try avoiding conversation with her at all times) On the second floor was my sister and mine's bedroom of which we share. Her name is Nel. Nel is quite annoying, actually when we don't get along because… we're complete opposites. She's anal and calm, while I couldn't give a rat's ass and hyper. Nel is actually my stepsister as well, but I don't think of her that way. We look a lot alike- and our fighting techniques are kind of similar. She has shorter red hair- a little longer then mine. Normally she wears a scarf around her neck, a miniskirt, and strange long socks that go to mid-thigh. She normally wore a tight dull yellow colored shirt with a smaller jacket over it. I don't know why. It's like… in style here or something.

She used knives and magic. Actually she calls it the scientific name of which I cannot remember at the moment, but anyways. She reminds me of my cousin, Rikku, who is a thief. She says she's not. But I'm always right.

Godo is more simple. He used to use samurai techniques when he wasn't with Stepmother(and younger). He dresses in simple baggy pants and a torn up shirt for the most part. He, like me, has black hair.

Stepmother looks more like Nel. She has **long** freakin' red hair. She doesn't fight at all. Fighting isn't _a woman's job_ or so she's says. Whatever. She doesn't dress that great, either. Like Godo, she wears a plain long skirt and an average shirt- more clean then Godo's, I must give her credit for that.

And the person you've been waiting for? Me of course. I, like Nel, have short hair. More cropped in a boyish way, however. Mine's a dark brown. Normally I wear short shorts with tall white tie-up boots and a green halter top. Yes, I said halter top. They're easy to put on. Duh. When I was young(I can't remember) Godo taught me some traditional ninja stuff. Had a fancy name. Can't remember that either.

So I use daggers occasionally, ninja stars, and some other fancy things. You're pretty jealous of me now, right? I'm sure you are.

Anyways, as I said before I walked downstairs. After this was all over, I'd _regret _it.

**--  
Chapter One: **Pronouncing a Vow  
**--**

**When** I came downstairs, everyone was sitting at the small, frail kitchen table. Not only my family, but another family that came over here a few days ago. The Nox's.

They were only a husband and wife- but they claimed to have a son that _"Is a little older then your age._" I can't mimic them in front of their faces, of course, they're like royalty. I can't believe they're in a poorhouse like mine. Not that surprising, actually, Godo knew all of the rich people downtown before we went flat broke, but why were the Nox's of all families here? I thought to myself again.

"Come sit down, Yuffie," Stepmother said and gestured to an empty seat in the middle of the table in front of Sir Nox. (Like I said, they're royalty so it's "Sir" and "Lady" instead of Mr. and Mrs. …)

I sat and forced a fake smile upon my lips.

"Hello, Ms. Kisaragi," Sir Nox said in a flat monotone. I nodded my head the same.

"Yuffie, we've come to a decision," Godo spoke finally after those eerie seconds. "You can fight, you can scream, and you can try to run away, but you must understand that most families do this as well." My heart started beating and my head started to ache. "Sir Nox and I have come to a decision that you and their son will be married next month on June fourth."

**OH. MY. GAWD. **

An anger like I'd never felt (except when Godo announced his marriage to Stepmother) rose inside my chest. I stood up, the fragile chair fell behind me with a loud slam. "No!"

"Listen to my cause-"

"I TOLD YOU KNOW, GODDAMMIT!"

"Yuffie, calm down-"

My fist slammed hard on the table, shaking it. I broke my hand because of that, and It had actually started hurting then, but I wouldn't have show it. The anger in me didn't care. "LISTEN TO ME! WHY THE HELL CAN'T NEL FUCKING MARRY HIM? SHE'S THE OLDEST! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

I didn't notice that Godo had gone around the table and close to my small, innocent figure. I turned around to yell at him- but then I saw the anger written across his face. Nothing like I'd ever seen the caring man.

"You promised!"

I said much more quietly. My voice squeaked and I flinched for nothing, expecting him to slap me like Stepmother would have done. Godo never laid a hand on me- but I must admit, later I realized how much self-control I had lost that I wouldn't have been surprised if he flung me across the room and make me hit the wall-hard.

But like he always was, he didn't abuse me.

Bitterly and forced, he spoke quietly to me. "You go up to your room. Afterwards, we'll talk about this."

Nothing was holding me back. I shared one last glance at Nel who was looking at her hands like she was guilty for this misery. I was tempted to shoot my tongue out at Lady Nox or Sir Nox- but I resisted, thinking that if I had Godo **_would_** slap me. So I stomped like a two-year-old with a temper tantrum and laid spread out once again on my bed. And tears of hatred shed. As I waited for Godo, I thought- There must be something to tempt him out of this.

**--**

Nightfall fell quickly and the Nox's said their goodbyes form downstairs. I waited patiently for Godo to come upstairs and explain all of this in slow motion to me. Maybe then he had changed his mind and used Nel- or even canceled the whole deal off. Or so I hoped.

He door peaked open like a mouse and Godo was standing in the doorway. I nodded my head for welcoming and sat up- giving him room to make himself comfortable.

"Yuffie, I know when you were a little girl I promised you I could never force you into marriage. But things haven't exactly… gone well. When your mother died, We lost a lot of our money. We have absolutely none. We owe too much- and they're going to take me to prison if I don't pay it soon enough.

"Nel is indeed older then you- and our first intention was to give Nel to them. However, they liked you more then her. I tried to get them to get her- but they refused.

"And you'll especially hate me for this- but the Queen is thinking about inheriting the throne to Albel Nox- their son because she has nobody to inherit to. You being Albel's fiancé…"

He stopped talking. I knew what he was going to say.

"The deal also is not only will you be married, but you must produce at least one child within five years, otherwise they will divorce you away and we loose our money again. They will make him remarry and produce a child."

No longer angry, I was just depressed now. A hot tear rolled down my cheek and I nodded. Godo wrapped his arms around my shoulder, bringing me to him for comfort.

I couldn't hate this man in a million years. I love him too much.

**A/N: **_With extra cheese? I hope you like- I was inspired by talking about breeding full-bred dogs and user lostxraine. Review!  
_**Next: **_Yuffie spends her first night(s) at the Nox's extremely large "house." Her first time meeting her new fiancé, as well…  
_**--Gemini.Ninja._Spades_.**


End file.
